


Buried and Hurt

by Viviona



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe where Tom had better aim, Death, Harpoon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am half awake right now, I am still procrastinating on Harpooned, It's 4:59 AM, Oh look Tords dying, Tord x suffering - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviona/pseuds/Viviona
Summary: Tom's really good at aiming. Tord`s really good at dying.





	

Tord knew he was dying. It was kind of obvious when there was a bloody harpoon protruding right out between his ribs. It hurt. Desperately trying to ease the pain, he clawed at it roughly, only to create small scratches that bled ever so slightly, adding on to the mix of blood.

Another problem; he was trapped underneath debri. Not too much, but enough to shield his eyes from the setting sun. Small blessings, he supposed. He watched the last bits of sunlight peeking through the holes disappear, almost mesmerized. The harpoon burned like hell, along with his arm and face, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

His breathing became ragged and uneven, and with each breath it hurt, as though someone was pressing a knee against his stomach, pushing harder each time he tried to suck in breath. Sometimes he would let out a loud cough, sending spikes of pain coursing through his body. More blood blossomed from his chest, dying his hoodie and the grass below him a dark, red shade. Cool air flooded his face, giving the wound a small relief. This is a fine place to die. His body calmed down for only a brief moment, before snapping to alert again. He heard footsteps. At first he thought it was Paul and Patryk, coming to whisk his dead, mangled body away, but their voices proved them wrong. Three pairs of hushed, worried voices flooded his senses (his sentences left me defenseless.) And they grew nearer with each step. Occasionally he could hear the groan of metal as they turned over pieces, like looking for crabs under rocks. Finally they got close enough so he could hear what they were saying.

"Edd, I'm pretty sure that bastard is already gone, probably back to his little army of his, so I don't see why we're here," That voice had an annoyed tone to it, and Tord felt an immense hatred rush towards Tom, as the footsteps continued to shuffle around.

"But I didn't see anyone leave here, and you did kind of shoot him with a harpoon," Edd. They were really close now, close enough that each word made Tords head hurt. He hissed a little in pain. Big mistake. He felt a small itch in his throat, which quickly grew into a bigger one, as Tord tried to suppress it.

"Guys? I don't like it here. Can we lea-" Matt was cut off by a loud cough. Tord couldn't keep it in. Blood quickly flooded his throat, and he choked on it, resulting into even louder noise. Small cautious footsteps got louder until they suddenly stopped. Then, the loud creak of metal singled the end of the game of hide and seek. 

The last bit of metal was torn off, and he was now fully exposed, leaving him face to face with a certain Jehovah's Witness. Tord coughed up some more blood, before turning to Tom, offering a weak and bloody smile.

"Hello Thomas." Tom stared at him, wide-eyed, his mouth open, as though he was trying to say something, though nothing came out. For long moment they just looked at each other, until Tom snapped out of his daze, and took a step towards him, falling to his knees beside him.

"Edd? Matt?" Tom's voice came out small and shaky, and soon, the other two came to join his little dying party. 

"Tord?" A glance to the harpoon. "Holy shit." Edd practically shoved Tom out of the way, collapsing beside him, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

Tord shakily stopped him. "It's too late." Edd looked at his face, eyes prickling with tears. He tried to offer the dying man a small, reassuring smile, but all that came out were small quiet sobs.

"I-it's okay... We all know that... That I deserve it right?" Tord tried to say this to all three of them, but it came out as a whisper, barely reaching the ears of Edd. Tord reached out, rubbing small, soothing circles on his knee. The pain was dull now, and his heartbeat was barely noticeable. Edd glanced into the eyes of the broken man below him, and he watched as he gave the green-hoodied man one last smile, the light fading from his eyes. His thumb stopped making circles, resting limply against his leg. 

"Goodbye, old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am a procrastinator.
> 
> Here try to guess who said "Goodbye, old friend."
> 
> EDIT: I'm fully awake now and I realized how horrible this is
> 
> ANOTHER EDIT: Someone please try to find the Hamilton reference
> 
> I mean this is what should've happened in my main focus but eh


End file.
